The Marauder in Me
by Ski000Girl
Summary: Song fic to the song 'The Cowboy in Me' sung by Tim McGraw. The story of James' wedding gift to his wife and the unexpected news that Lily gives James.


The new Mrs. Potter wrapped her arms around her husband and they started to sway to the music of their first dance. Their family and friends looked on at the happy couple.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"Well I should hope so if you married me," he laughed.

The song ended and the couple pulled away from each other and walked back to their head table. James pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, "I'll be right back," he said.

"Okay."

He walked over and sat down beside his best friend and groomsman Sirius Black and started to talk to him. Lily heard footsteps behind her and felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Loved the song you picked out," her best friend Emily said.

"Thanks, sit down," Lily said.

"Sure," Emily pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Just as she sat down she heard the DJ announce something.

"What did he say?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, just introducing the next song."

Lily glanced up at the stage and not believing her eyes had to take a second look, "Oh god," she muttered.

Emily was trying to hide her smile.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing?"

From the stage James pointed his wand at his throat and in seconds his voice could be heard all over the hall, "Well I have a gift for my beautiful wife…"

Music filled the room and James started to sing.

_I don't know why I act the way I do  
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose  
Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
I guess that's just the Marauder in me _

"Oh my god," Lily breathed.

Emily just kept smiling._  
__  
I got a life that most would love to have  
But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad  
At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
I guess that's just the Marauder in me  
_

"You knew he was going to do this didn't you?" Lily accused her friend.

"Sure did."

_  
The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get   
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the Marauder in me_

The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied   
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the Marauder in me

Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
But you set your mind to see this love on through   
I guess that's just the Marauder in you

We ride and never worry about the fall  
I guess that's just the Marauder in us all

Everyone applauded at the end of the song and James thanked them before heading over to Lily. She pulled him into a hug and said, "I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't, but there's a little thing called magic and it's a great thing."

"Come with me," she nodded toward the doorway to the entrance hall.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"No I have to talk to you and it's to loud in here."

He pouted at her but it didn't change her mind.

"If you come now we can tonight do what you are thinking about," she winked at him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Once they were away from all the noise James said, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Where did you find that song, it was perfect?"

"A man never reveals his secrets," he said playfully.

"Not even if it will get him in his wife's good books?"

"That depends on what being in the good books allows him to do."

"Well I think you would like it."

"Would I know?"

"Yes you would."

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"Oh I have a wedding present for you," she said.

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know if you'll like it, I hope you will."

"Have I ever not liked anything you gave me?"

"I'm not going to answer that," she laughed.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

James' eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That's amazing."

"I know, I love you and thank you for everything."

"I love you to."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n the song he sang was The Cowboy in Me by Tim McGraw I just changed it to Marauder. When I first heard the song a 1 ½ years ago I knew it fit James and Lily perfectly and since then have wanted to write it into a fic. I don't think it's one of my best fics but I'll let you decide. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
